Familiar Power
by Amandous
Summary: Lucifer had never seen the Grace that was entwined with the Nephilim's Soul but he knew Power when he saw it. Looking at the small child that would one day be a Powerhouse Threat to anyone he tried to combine the image of a merciless Witch with the little girl who was currently cowering behind a stuffed Owl. The image wouldn't mesh but he would know that Power anywhere.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**So I asked around and I have had people message me and tell me that they wanted me to add in the Angels to the Familiar Verse. This is completely separate from Wings (which I have the first chapter almost finished so look out for that). I've had people mostly request Lucifer and Castiel with a few wanting me to add in Gabriel and Zachariah and Balthazar. This one is Lucifer's. Originally his was supposed to only be about 1000 to 2000 words but he said since the Wyatt version got so many (roughly 3500 for each of them) he deserved that kind of attention too. I hope you all like it and I hope that I didn't disappoint. Coming up next will me Castiel and I have a feeling his will be even longer because he will get to see not only tiny Chris and Saviour-of-the-Future Chris but Rebellion-Leader Chris as well.**

* * *

The First time that Lucifer saw her, she was chasing down a Demon that had the ability to look into the Future. It had hidden from her within the Pit thinking that she, as a Mortal, would not be able to withstand the hellish environment and would be forced to give up her pursuit. Such was not the case. Christian Perry Halliwell was more than a mere Mortal Witch, she was a Nephilim. She stalked around the Pit destroying any Demon that attempted to get in her way or refused to give her what she wanted. She had ended up lost within the maze that comprised the Pit.

"Oh for the love of God!" Lucifer opened his eyes. He hadn't heard a voice in a while, since Azazel was off plotting and Lilith had gone to stir up trouble with Alistair. "Why in the hell is Hell a freaking maze of all things?! I swear Demons live to annoy me." It was a woman, young but her voice sounded rough like it was used to commanding. The Fallen Angel looked outside of his prison and beheld the strangest sight. A Nephilim. Her hair was relatively short for a woman and was rather shaggy. It hung in front of her bottle green eyes that were glowing brightly. She wore simple clothes that were well worn. She did not appear threatening but Lucifer could feel the power radiating off her body. Her Grace was intertwined with a Soul and he could smell the Magic in her blood. He watched her spectral wings wrap tightly to her body to keep it protected from the Eternal Fires of Hell. Her eyes instantly cut to Lucifer and she narrowed them. "Lucifer." She said calmly, like it wasn't a sin to say his name. So this is what the Cage is. Sort of like a Crystal Cage." She mused aloud and Lucifer snorted. He stepped out and felt his Grace being dragged back into the Cage.

"It is hardly like such a novel invention." He replied. She snorted in amusement and leaned back against a rock.

"I don't suppose you'll give me a hand will you?" She asked softly.

"That would depend on what you want and what I get."

"I need to locate a Demon hiding out somewhere down here. They were a Psychic in life and used their gift to lie, cheat, and steal their way into millions." She said and Lucifer smiled slowly.

"A Greed. One of the many ways that Mortals lose Faith."

"Can we please not have this conversation?" She asked and Lucifer relented. He could feel her power lapping at the walls of the Cage. "What do you want?"

"I know ever Angel in existence. Your Father is not known to me and yet you are a Nephilim." He said.

"Twenty Questions it is then." She said and stretched before rolling her shoulders. "My Father was made into an Angel after your Fall."

"Azazel would have informed me of this."

"My Father was a Whitelighter before being made into an Elder. I was conceived after he became an Elder." She explained. Lucifer felt that he shouldn't feel care or concern for the Nephilim when her Father was born a Mortal not an Angel but she was a curious thing. Her eyes screamed that she had seen battles, that she knew pain.

"Azazel or another of my Generals would have sensed you." She chuckled softly. As if she had a secret that no one would know. "You haven't been conceived yet."

"Always quick weren't you?" She asked and ran a hand through her hair.

"So that begs the question of what you're doing in the Past."

"Because my Present isn't very pleasant. And no you aren't to blame for that." She smiled. "You were actually really nice to me when I was a kid. Wyatt hated that. It freaked Uncle Cas out so badly when I told him you had saved me from Demons and that you came to see me from time to time." Fondness took her eyes for a brief second before her eyes darted around sensing for a threat. When she didn't find an immediate enemy she relaxed again. "The Demon I'm after had information I need and refuses to cooperate. Idiot thinks he can lose me in here."

"He had lost you in here." Lucifer pointed out and she snorted.

"I'll find him eventually and when I do his ass is in so much trouble it isn't funny." She grinned at him and stretched her wings. "But time is of the essence and you're distracting me so I better go."

"He's hiding in the City." Lucifer said. "The Gardens to be exact." The Gardens were huge, vast areas but he knew she would pinpoint her query in seconds. She smiled at him and he felt a wave of gratitude gently sink into him before she vanished with a flutter as her wings pumped and took flight. Hours later Azazel arrived.

"You're late." Lucifer chided his younger brother. He swallowed.

"There were rumors of a Nephilim. I was confirming them." He said and Lucifer snickered to himself.

"I know. I've met her. The stains of what she did to many Demons are laying around here. I believe she obliterated a section of the Gardens before she finished with her task." The Archangel lazily informed his Brother. Azazel's eyes widened slightly. It was rare for Nephilim to house that kind of power but not only was her Father a Throne but she had Witch blood and a Soul. It was the perfect triangle of Power. Lucifer felt giddy knowing that soon he'd be free and he could mold that power. "Don't you have something more important to be doing than boring me with information I already know?" Lucifer sneered and the younger Fallen quickly left to work.

The Second time Lucifer met her he learned her name. Christian Perry Halliwell. She preferred Chris though. And she had just been through her own version of Hell.

Storms were not uncommon in Hell, thunder always rumbling ominously and lightning of all shades flashing through the black skies of Hell. Rain was the uncommon thing. It was what alerted Lucifer that the Nephilim had returned. He looked and she was directly outside his Cage crying silently. Lucifer easily stepped out and was soaked all at once. His Vessel's long hair was plastered to his head and tanned skin was paled slightly. The jeans and t-shirt he now sported, after seeing man Demons sporting the new clothes Lucifer went with a simpler version a white t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"My name is Chris, not Nephilim." She said suddenly and he looked down at her. He sat and enjoyed the feeling of rain, a Blessing he had not felt in Eons. "Christian Perry Halliwell. Oldest Charmed Daughter, only Witch Nephilim, Daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, Sister of Wyatt Mathew Halliwell." She let out a sob and ducked her head down so that her forehead rested on her knees. Lucifer touched the wall of his Prison and then touched Chris' shoulder. He watched the events, felt them as if he was Chris. He felt the Bond between Chris and Wyatt. Felt the clash of emotions, love and hate, betrayal and longing, and pain, so much pain. Lucifer Healed the wounds that her brother had caused to her. She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. She had not looked so vulnerable before. She had seemed untouchable and yet here they sat. "I can't kill him." She murmured. "I can't but he… But he." Lucifer sighed and rubbed the water off her face, feeling the hot liquid of her tears despite the rain.

"It would be easier." He murmured. "If you killed him."

"I can't. I love him too much. I just… I don't want to kill Wy! He's my Big Brother! He's been like my Father my whole life! I can fix him! Why won't he just let me help? Why won't he understand?" She sobbed and screamed and the storm grew heavier. Lucifer pulled her to him and gently rocked her as he had many distraught Fledglings. It reminded him of Castiel. The Littlest Angel was always prone to being afraid but a warm embrace, gentle rocking, and a soothing song and he settled swiftly. Gabriel used to mock Lucifer for being the best of them with Little Ones.

"If you succeed in changing the Future into one where he will not become Corrupt what will you do when you return to your Present?" He asked and she hiccupped and shivered. Lucifer wrapped his battered wings around them. She gripped the material of his shirt and she didn't say anything. "You cannot join him for you will not change your beliefs but the Stalemate you're currently in will persist and more people will die."

"I know." Her voice was rougher than usual and Lucifer looked down into her eyes. "I know but I…"

"It feels as though you've cut out the most essential piece of yourself out and are hollow inside now. You're slowly killing yourself. It would stop that pain if you were to kill your Brother. You and I are not so different." She gave a small smile and shook her head. "Perhaps on different views but we are similar." He pressed and she relented, Lucifer suspected it was only so easy because she was tired. He felt the rain letting up but not stopping. It was lightening but the streams were still steady. "I did not want to kill Michael and that is why I am here. I hesitated on the Battle Field and he pressed to my weakness to his advantage. He broke the Bond we shared that day. I fully believe if Father had Willed it so that Michael would have killed me then and there. But my sentence was only to this Cage and so here I remain until Do Time."

"You'll kill him won't you?" She asked. "After what he's done."

"At first I simply thought of imprisoning him someplace so I could try to work with him. But over the years I have learned. He would simply escape and kill me. I don't want that. Michael had to learn that there are consequences when you shatter a Bond."

"So you will kill him and take Earth as your Prize."

"I want nothing to do with thy Hypocrites of the Host. I've learned to admire certain Humans. Their Gift is often ignored or abused but some do wonderful things with it." She lightened the rain to a drizzle. "I believe bridges are your favourite." She smiled at him and wiped at her eyes though her face was now dry.

"We can build and create. That is the thing that makes Man like God. Angels have free will if your rebellion wasn't proof of that I don't know what is." She said with a smile. Lucifer nodded softly and looked up at the rumbling sky.

"I will save Wyatt." She murmured with such conviction that Lucifer didn't doubt it.

"Think on what I said." He told her and she looked at him. A small smile, sad but gentle and kind and loving, on her lips and she kissed his cheek lightly.

"I will Uncle. And just remember that Humanity as a whole is never the greatest picture but the small details are fantastic." She vanished from Hell and the storms completely stopped. Lucifer chuckled and stepped back into his Cage, instantly dry as it had been shielded from the deluge. He wished that she had been there in Heaven when he had been fighting. Michael could have learned a thing or two from her.

* * *

Demons whispered of her Death. Lucifer mourned her passing and itched for his freedom even more once he learned of her birth. She was born on a Devil's Night, though in some cities they had the gall to call it an Angel's Night. When he was finally freed he made that his first stop once he was out of the Abby. There would be time to gain his Vessel later. The four year old blinked sleepily and yawned at him. He had woken her up. She was innocent but there was a shadow of her former life in her eyes. Lucifer carefully lulled her back to sleep and set out to locate a Vessel. Sam Winchester wasn't ready to house him and he would need a substitute for the time being.

Lucifer didn't get a chance to steal Chris away for a little while because Castiel had set up wards to protect her when he had been connected to the Host and at full power. He apparently had a fondness for the little Nephilim as well. He contemplated breaking the barriers but they also protected her from the Host and that was a good thing.

"Chris." He called out, trying the plebian method and there was a soft chime like sound as a rain of blue and white orbs condensed into a small girl. She had celebrated her fifth birthday and soon it would be Christmas. He smiled gently at her and she looked at him a little nervously. He caught flashes of their Original First Meeting.

"I'm not going to hurt you Little One." He said. He had been the First Angel she had come into contact with back then. She hadn't understood that he was the Devil, that he was considered Evil. She had only known that he was Family then. "You're precious to me." He knelt to her level and she slowly walked toward him.

"Does it hurt?" She echoed herself. She was speaking of his wings. He brought one closer for her to inspect and she hesitantly touched it. He had lost all feeling in them and it was a wonder he could still move them but then again you didn't have to be able to feel to be able to move.

"Not anymore." She reached up and placed a hand on his face and he felt her Grace leak into the wounds there. Instants later there was no trace of destruction or rot anywhere within Nick. He smiled and turned his head to place a gentle kiss on her hand. "What was that for? Not that I'm not grateful." He asked curious as to why she was so afraid but she Healed him anyway. She bit her lip and he saw another flash. Pouring rain and warmth. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath.

"You Healed me once." She whispered softly and Lucifer carefully picked her up. "I gotta go now, Mommy's calling me."

"I see." He said and gentle smiled at her. "I'm not here to hurt you Chris. I'm not really here to hurt anyone." He lightly tapped her nose. "Remember that." She blinked and gave a small shy smile before vanishing into orbs.

Lucifer was chanting and invoking the deepest Magiks of Earth that he knew of. The Winchesters were pinned down and could not do a thing as he Raised the Horseman of Death. He heard the familiar chime and felt panic rise inside him. Chris blinked and looked around before Death finally showed himself. She giggled and waved frantically at him. He looked around and spotted the child and cursed before looking at Lucifer.

"Really did you have to bring her into this?" He asked dryly.

"Chris?" Sam murmured and gaped at the little girl. She rushed over to him and started to Heal him along with Dean.

"Sam are you okay? What happened? Why is Dean sleeping here?" She asked and Sam carefully pulled her behind him causing brother Death and Lucifer to scoff softly.

"I'm not going to hurt my Niece, Sam."

"Like I could even touch her, especially with an Archangel here." Death muttered. Lucifer gave a glare. "I'm rather fond of that particular Bloodline and have no interest in erasing one of its Members before her Time." One day Chris would die. She would die and be allowed to forget the Past.

"Sammy? Chris? What the hell?" Dean muttered groggily. Chris turned her attention to Dean and beamed at him.

"Hi Dean! Why were you sleeping here? It's a weird place to take a nap. Where's Uncle Cas? How come you look so sad? Where's your Amulet? Why's Sam sick? How come Uncle Lucifer summoned Death?" She babbled softly and the Eldest Winchester just stared at her.

"Chris you need to go home now." Sam said softly.

"But Uncle Lucifer asked for my help so here I am." Lucifer did not recall asking for her help but supposed it was possible as the Warren Family had been produced Naturally making them powerful.

"Sam is right Chris. I did not intend to call you here."

"But I wanna help."

"You can help by listening to me and Sam and going home. Maybe put in a good word for me." He said and she pouted softly before shaking her head.

"Nu-uh jus' like last time. I'm not gonna help you possess Sam."

"Well damn." Lucifer napped his fingers and she giggled at him. "Oh well better go home before your Mommy finds out."

"Okay. Bye Uncle Lucifer, bye Death, bye Sam, bye Dean!" She waved before vanishing. Lucifer chuckled and shook his head before straightening up and looking at Death and the Winchesters.

"Now where were we?"

Chris rolled her eyes at the Demons around her and focused on Lucifer.

"My Mother really wants an explanation."

"About what?"

"About why her five year old keeps talking to Lucifer. She's understandably worried and summoned me." She was a little older than when she had Originally come to the Past. Her hair was short again. She held herself high as usual and her eyes held a lighter version of their previous pain. She looked rather well rested though and her clothing, while still simple, was no longer thread bare. She was also wearing a necklace around her neck, it was a Witch's Knot. The silver shone softly from her collar bone and she looked far more amused than annoyed. "I've also had to have a talk with Castiel. Piper dislikes when he absconds with me as well." She chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. It was a nervous habit.

"So you remember everything now."

"Yes I'm fully aware of my memories now. It's difficult, being two people at the same time. I've always known but I haven't always remembered." She sighed softly. "It kind of hurts that I was closer to Wyatt when he was insane than now but… We're working on it." She smiled and Lucifer nodded slowly. He didn't like the fact that the Bond between Chris and Wyatt was weaker now. He supposed it was because they didn't need each other as they had before. What little he had seen of her previous life had been filled with an ignorant Father and a Mother struggling to give her children all the love and comfort they deserved. "But there are always prices to be paid for Personal Gain." She shrugged. Lucifer watched her shift her wait and roll her shoulders.

"I'm going to assume your message is to leave the young you alone?"

"Nah just make sure you don't come around when my Mom's there and stop kidnapping me. She really hates it when people kidnap her kids."

"I heard that was how your brother originally became a Tyrant." She nodded softly and hummed in agreement.

"Don't worry I've had the same talk with Castiel and the other Angels. If anyone kidnaps me again all of you are cut off. I've gotta go now though, I was in the middle of destroying a Vampire Nest. Oh and I do love the Hellhound." She smirked before she disappeared with her orbs. Lucifer smirked. It had been his Christmas present for her, a Hellhound. He knew that someone had gifted her with a Celestial Hound as well though. He snorted and rolled his eyes. Lucifer decided to pay visit to his Mother, Chris reminded him of her which was the reason he got her a Hound: for protection. Both his Mother and Chris were easily found by Trouble, infact it seemed to actively seek them out.

"It's been a long time Lucifer." Hecate said as She looked over Her cauldron. Her pack of Dogs lay around and didn't stir much at him.

"Hello Mother." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh please sweetheart you only call me Mother when you think you're in trouble." She teased him lightly. "Now get over here and let me have a look at you." Very few Angels thought on their Mother but She never seemed to mind. God took all the credit when it had been a team effort.

"Mom." He murmured and stepped closer. Her hands were warm and she tutted at his wings.

"You Father I swear." She shook her head. "When He gets back I'm kicking His ass. His little Vacation is destroying the Family."

"You could stop it." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"But everybody wants Daddy to come and fix it." She said and scoffed. "Honestly He couldn't locate His head if it wasn't attached."

"I do recall you removing it several times and having to spend hours looking for it." The fights between his Mother and Father were legendary. If they hadn't fought Lucifer wondered what life would have been like. Probably perfect and very dull.

"Oh yes." She smirked and released him. "Now what is it need my Son?"

"Just a rest." He said softly and she motioned to the soft cushioned benches in her large green house.

"My doorways are always open." Goddess of Witchcraft, Entranceways, Fire, Light, Necromancy, Sorcery, Mother of All Angels and the Cosmic World Soul, and Maker of the Cosmos. But most importantly Lucifer's Mother was the Goddess of Crossroads. Lucifer smiled at his Mother and sat thinking how much his Niece reminded him of his Mother and how devastating it would be for the World if the two ever met.


End file.
